


Around Again

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words. Every day. For Kid and Crona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Week 1

 

Day 366

1/1/2016

Back Again.

(Did you guys really think you’d get rid of me that easily?)

“Kid!”

His head whipped around, a wide smile already spreading over his face. Crona had braved the crowds and the noise for him, to see him back home. 

They looked so good, like a pillar of ivory and ebony, compared to the darb airport. 

“Crona.” 

He tried not to run, Kid really did, but in the end his eagerness to be with Crona, to be home, overcame it. 

Their hug was warm, even though Crona was cold. 

“I’m so happy to be home.” 

(It’s good to be back.) 

 

367

1/2/2016

Twitterpated

Liz sipped her second cup of coffee, holding her head in her hands while Patti plowed through her french toast.

It was slow saturday mornings when Liz wished she still smoked.

“Have you seen Kid yet?” Patti asked in between bites.   

“No. He was late getting home last night. He should be down soo-”

Speak of the devil and he should appear. 

Liz squinted at her meister, as he walked, nay, bounded down the staircase. He was grinning. Beaming. A large silly smile was all over his face. Next to her, Patti slowed her chewing.

“Good morning, Liz, Patti! It’s a beautiful day!” Kid said cheerily, plucking a plate from the cupboard and taking toast from the stack. “The sky is blue and cloudless, the sun is shining and there’s a very light breeze. In fact, I think I’ll go flying today.” 

The sisters looked at each other, eyebrows raised as Kid chattered on. 

Neither would find out till monday morning when Kid would make an extra effort to get to school on time, to go and pick up Crona from their room before Maka, leading them by the hand, while both blushed and smiled shyly.  

 

368

1/3/2016

Telling.

Of all of the people Kid expected to have a problem with his burgeoning relationship with Crona, his father was not one he expected. 

But he should have. 

“Is the wisest decision, Kid? The child of Medusa?”

“Father-” 

“Kid.” Disappointment is in every letter. It stings and burns. “My son will not fraternize with the child of a witch. Crona has already shown themselves to be unreliable in terms of loyalty to Death City and the DWMA. I’m allowing them to stay because they can’t be allowed to wander. But I will not sit by idly and watch you throw your dignity to the ground for Crona.”

His throat is drier than sand and and Kid feel about an inch tall looking up at his father. 

His God. 

“Do you understand me, Kid?”

He doesn’t answer. 

 

369

1/4/2016

(Continues from yesterday.)

Drawing

It turns out that Kid can not answer his father. 

He can not lose Crona. 

He can not let go of a person who makes him feel as breathless and light as if he had been flying.

So Kid leaves.

His father must take his silence as acceptance because he doesn’t call Kid back.   

However it is not acceptance, it’s not surrender. Because Kid isn’t losing. 

He rushes to Crona, and keeps them close to his heart, whispering his plan in their ear. 

Kid isn’t going to lose Crona, even if he has to surrender his birthright in the process. 

 

370

1/5/2016

(Continues from yesterday.)

Transitions

Kid can’t look at Crona. 

His eyes are fixed ahead of him, pretending like he’s an in a glass box. Like he can’t see or hear Crona at all.  

For now it’s the closest he can get to normal, pretending like he’s not feeling anything at all. He can not let go of Crona. But neither can they move forward together. 

Crona’s finally putting down roots. Marie and Stein have accepted them, Maka loves them. They can’t tear themselves away from the only home they’ve ever known.

Kid wants to tear his hair out. 

He cannot have, but he cannot leave and killing him in both directions.  

 

371

1/6/2016

Sleep Cute

Crona though Kid was adorable when he slept. 

Even though he always went to bed on his back int he middle of the bed, Kid almost never stayed that way. Crona had been surprised after they started sleeping in the same bed, they expected him to stay in the same stiff position all night. 

Instead Crona always woke to find Kid all over the place, legs tangled and face usually buried in Crona’s neck, breathing deep. His hands usually ended up under Crona’s sleep shirt and would clutch greedily at their back and hips.

“You sleep funny, Kid.” Crona kissed his temple, listening to his breathing and smiling gently.  

 

372

1/7/2016

As long as you’re mine.

@Spiky-hope’s fault

(Wicked AU. Crona is Elphaba. Using she/her.)

Kid hangs onto Crona as they fly over the Emerald City. Maka’s face, shocked and hurt flashes through his mind and he moves closer to Crona on the broom. 

If Kid had only been honest with her…

Crona is quiet until they land in the forests north of Shiz. The moment they touch the ground Crona is leaping off the broom, dark dress whirling around her legs. 

“Crona-” The word is hardly out of his mouth before she’s grabbing his face and pressing her lips to his. He’s swept up immediately and for an eternity they stand in the moonlight, kissing. When their break apart, his hands around Crona’s waist and there’s a pretty flush under her emerald skin. 

“I’ve been waiting to do that.”  


	2. Week 2

373

1/8/2016

Unity

“I think I’m going to marry Crona.”

Liz nearly spat her coffee all over the table.

Kid sometimes said the most outrageous things, but this really topped it. 

“Uh, that’s cool I guess-”

“Do you think they prefer white roses, or red? Or maybe they want lillies instead?”

“Kid, have you-”

He interrupted again. “It would be best to have it in the winter, so it’s not so hot outside. Of course we would need to have it at the school.”

“Yeah but have ask-”

“Crona told me they prefer chocolate cake. So long as it’s symmetrical I don’t have a preference.”

“Have you even asked them on a date Kid?” Liz finally burst out. 

He blinked at her. “No.”     

 

374

1/9/2016

Patient

They both had to learn to be patient. 

Kid learned to slow down and be gentle when Crona was sad or afraid. When they couldn’t even leave the bed because their heart was to heavy. 

Crona learned to be considerate and how to help Kid soothe his anxiety by arranging the world they way Kid thought it should be. Sometimes they even found that helping him took their mind off of their own fears. 

Neither noticed the small changes they made to the,selves for the other. 

It was thoughtless, the way love changed them both.  

 

375

1/10/2016

Three Words

Crond could not always say ‘I love you’ to Kid. 

So sometimes they just hugged him, face grey and tears brimming in their eyes. They would make him a sandwich that took thirty minutes to make because they had to measure it so it would be exactly and perfectly symmetrical for Kid. 

They would hold the door for him, and the umbrella, and his hand. 

Crona would never leave him when he felt terrible or sad.

Crona couldn’t always say ‘I love you’, but to Kid, actions always did speak louder than words.  

 

376

1/11/2016

Sleepy.

KId was always surprised by Crona’s unerring ability to fall asleep almost anywhere. On trains, planes, under a tree, on a bench. Once Kid swore he saw Crona fall asleep standing up. 

Rarely did they ever stay asleep, however. Usually Maka would gently nudge them or Ragnarok would pull their hair until Crona woke up, dazed and bleary eyed.

Kid also did notice that without a doubt, Crona’s favorite place to fall asleep was on him. Leaning on him, curled up next to him, or on the rare occasion, on top of Kid. 

“Don’t lie, you love it.” Patti teased.    

 

377

1/12/2016

Video Games (Guess who finally figured out what’s up with Undertale?)

He could hear quiet voices from the den. Kid tried to focus on chopping the carrots for dinner but his ears were attuned to every sound. 

For the past few days Crona, Maka, Liz and Patti had all gathered at his house to play a video game. Kid declined to play with them but was pleased to have Crona around at all. 

He was determined to be a good host and kept them supplied with snacks and drinks.

Kid jumped when he heard shouts and gasps, nearly slicing into his finger. 

“That flower is a fucking asshole!”  

 

378

1/13/2016

Cupcakes.

“Maka. I want cupcakes.” 

She dragged her eyes away from her textbook, looking over at her room mate. Crona was curled up on the couch clutching a pillow to their chest. Maka stretched and checked the clock. Then she jerked in her chair.

“Crona, it’s nine at night.”

They just blinked slowly at her. “City-cakes will be open.” 

Maka stared at them then sighed and smiled. 

Only Crona could ever convince her to get away from a cram session for  cupcakes. 

“Okay. Get your coat it’s cold.”

~~~

Crona chewed their lip, glancing nervously over at her. Their friend rubbed her eyes but otherwise didn’t seem suspicious at all.

Crona snuck a look at their phone. Kid said to meet at nine-thirty. Right now it was nine-twenty six. 

“It’s up here right?” Maka nodded to the corner. Crona nodded up and down. 

“I wonder if they still have any of the-” They rounded the corner and Maka stopped dead. 

Soul awkwardly shifted from foot to foot in front of the car, gripping the roses tightly.  

“Uh. Surprise?”

Maka looked from their long distance boyfriend and back to Crona. 

“Happy birthday, Maka.”

~~~

Kid looped an arm around Crona’s waist. 

“Well done, Crona. I’m surprised you got her here in time.”

They shrugged, blushing. “I told her I wanted a cupcake.”

He smirked. “Well your wish in my command, Crona.”      

 

379

1/14/2016

Joking.

Kid had known that Crona was slowly developing their sense of humor, but he’d never guess it would be like this. 

“H-hey Kid.”

He looked over at them, first at their face then at the orange in their hands. Maybe they wanted to see how Kid could cut it symmetrically?

“Hello Crona, how can I help you?” 

They took a deep breath then held out the orange and said in one breath, “IFINDYOUVERY _ APPEALING _ .” 

Kid opened his mouth, surprised. Crona covered their face, totally grey.

The sound that came out of his mouth was a laugh and a huff of surprise. 

“You’re adorable.”


	3. Week 3

Week 3

1/15/2016

Round

As they got older, Crona noticed something...interesting about Kid.

He was growing taller (Soul was still taller) and his hands were getting bigger (Still not as big as Crona’s though.), his shoulders were slowly getting broader (But not as broad as Black*Star’s), and his overall appearance was less child like. He was becoming the young god he was meant to be.

Except for one part.

Crona placed their hands on his faces, gently smushing Kid’s cheeks in. They rubbed up and down feeling the soft skin under their callused palms. He looked at them in fond exasperation. 

“Really Crona?”

“I can’t help it if you have a baby face, Kid.” 

 

1/16/2016

Sweater. 

Crona was not so familiar with snow. Medusa had always prefered warmer climates. They’d seen it once or twice when she’d sent them on mission but never in such volume. 

They sneezed. 

Next to them, Kid chuckled. He squeezed their hand. 

“Cold?”

Crona shrugged. Not anymore than usual. Regardless his gold eyes flicked over them and soon he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over Crona’s shoulders. 

“I’d hate for you to get sick, my dear.” 

They blushed but pulled it tighter around their shoulders anyway.

“Thank you Kid.”      

 

1/17/2016

Comfort

Kid wrapped his arms tightly around Crona, snuggling deeper into their chest. Crona barely murmured in sleep, simply moving their legs so they intertwine more with Kid’s.

It was cold outside and snowy and dark. 

But in here, right now, Kid was warm and safe, and so was Crona. 

He loved moments like these when the world would quiet around them both long enough for some real peace. Kid sighed through his nose and pressed a kiss to the cloth covered chest in front of his nose, eyes already sliding shut. 

“I love you, Crona.”  

 

1/18/2016

Home

Kid was discovering just how challenging long-distance relationships could be. Six months alone in Beijing with only late night/early morning phone calls to subsist on was taking it toll. The low res Skype calls were gradually breaking his heart. 

He ached for Crona’s touch. For their soft footsteps across the hall. The quiet sound of their laughter when Kid said something truly funny.

He wanted to walk hand in hand with them down the streets of his home town again, smiling into the sunshine with his sisters. 

Kid had never wanted to be back home so badly.   

 

1/19/2016

Bravery

Maka and Crona had taken a pact. And today was the day.

Crona took a deep breath, watching as Maka walked over to Soul during lunch and pulled him away, blushing pink. They both disappeared and Crona swallowed, looking over at Kid. 

He was sitting primly at the table, face serene and calm as a still lake and Crona could feel their cheeks heat. 

They couldn’t do this. He wouldn’t look twice at Crona. 

Maka and Soul appeared shortly after, Soul looking thunderstruck and very red, and Maka still blushing pink. Maka waved her hand at Crona, gesturing to Kid. 

They swallowed and shakily made their way over to him, heart in their throat. 

Kid looked up as Crona stood over him. “Hello Crona, can I help you?” 

“C-can I t-talk to you Kid? A-alone?”

1/20/2016

In the Dark. 

After years of living under Medusa’s machinations, Asura’s were grandly underwhelming. Crona and Ragnarok gave him points for trying and ignored him, until he got bored and stopped trying to drive Crona to madness.

After all, you can’t cause something that’s already in effect. 

However, he did occasionally surprise Crona. 

Sitting in the dark was very boring, when you came right down to it and it gave Crona plenty of time to think. About Maka and Medusa and what Spirit had said. “The connection between parents and child are unbreakable.” 

They thought about Ms. Marie and what could have happened if Crona had stayed. They thought about Professor Stein, and the look in his eyes that was sometimes like Crona’s. They thought about Soul and Patti and Black*Star. About Liz and Tsubaki.

About Kid. 

It was during one of the time Crona was thinking about Kid, that Asura butted in. 

“Oh that is just too good. You fell in love with stupid little brother. Unbelievable.” Asura cackled sickly. “You know if you give up your hold on the blood you can-”

Crona tuned him out and focused on trying to remember as much about Kid as they could. 

After all, they were in the dark for their loved ones after all.     

 

1/21/2016

Friendship

Liz and Patti had fully adopted Crona into their ‘gang’ when they and Kid revealed their relationship. Liz fully supported Crona getting Kid out of the house and occasionally making him stretch outside of his own comfort zone for Crona. Patti was happy that Crona seemed to be happy around Kid. Crona was shy at first but found themselves seeking the sisters advice about Kid or school, or to simply to talk. 

Beyond that, both of the sisters were sympathetic to Crona, and their upbringing, memories of the streets of New York still fresh. Liz assured Crona that it took more than giving birth to a person to be a mother and Patti made sure that Ragnarok never felt ignored. 

Kid looked at his family and felt his soul swell with love.  


	4. Week 4

Week 4

1/22/2016

Bunny

Crona had lived with the DWMA in Death City for ten years now. Ten years where they slowly recovered from Medusa, shedding layer of fears and insecurities and gradually their nightmares slowed as well. Kid was so proud of them. And Kid thought it was high time to show Crona how much they had improved.

He’d discussed it with them before hand, but casually and spacing it out far enough that Crona would never suspect the gift. 

“Where are you taking me?” Crona asked, Kid’s hands pressed over their eyes as they wandered through the mansion.

“It’s a surprise that I think you will like very much.” Crona smiled softly and let Kid lead. 

“Okay, Crona, open your eyes.” 

When they did it was to the sight of a large cage the bottom carefully covered in newspaper and already smelling like alfalfa. A large cinnamon colored lop ear bunny sat in the middle, a black bow tied around it’s neck. 

“Surprise Crona.”  

 

1/23/2016

Love

Crona loved Maka. She was the first person to show them that the world could be compassionate, not just cruel. She was the first light from a long dark night. 

Crona loved Marie. Marie who forgave them for nearly wrecking the life Marie had been working towards, and invited them into her arms and home. Marie was long summer day, warmth sinking into Crona’s bones.

Crona loved Kid. Maka changed them and Marie accepted them, but Crona knew that only Kid would ever fully see Crona’s soul and understand them. He was the sun, a constant that would rise even when Crona didn’t want to. 

Medusa had told Crona they were ‘just like her’, incapable of loving. 

There were many people to prove her wrong. 

 

1/24/2016

Drop

Walking home alone always made Crona nervous. Ragnarok had moved in with Free and Eruka and now Crona felt like every step taken was one closer to a nasty surprise waiting for them. 

Pulling the backpack closer, Crona focused on the ground, ears pricked as the bus pulled away. 

Shadows passed through streetlights and Crona walked on, shoulder up and head down. 

Suddenly,

There were hurried footsteps from behind. 

“Pardone me!”

Crona froze, not turning. 

“You dropped this.”

Looking over, Crona saw a young man, holding out Crona’s bus pass for the month. Quickly taking it back Crona nodded.

“Thank you.” 

He smiled, teeth bright in the darkness. 

“You’re welcome. Walk safely.” He turned and went back to the bus stop, a skateboard propped on the bench.

Crona smiled a little.

maybe walking wasn’t so bad.   

 

1/25/2016

Traditions

It was, without a single doubt, the largest wedding the entire state of Nevada had ever seen. 

There was not a single luxury spared, and the entire city had been transformed, flowers and ribbons hung from every surface. Bows were tied around all lamp posts and handrail and every Death Mask wore a crown of white roses.

The entire city, and then some was in attendance. Hotel rooms were booked, and anyone who knew someone in the city was bunking or doubling up. The eve before people slept on the front lawn of the school, willing to camp out to see Lord Death’s very own son get married.   

500 wheels of parmesan italiano, 50 legs of prosciutto, and 50 pounds of golden apples. And that was just for the city spectators. Wine and beer were not provided but that didn’t stop anyone from breaking it out. 

Tradition for the couple dictated that the people closest to them would bare their coffins up the aisle. Considering that the aisle led up to the front of the school, this was not a task taken lightly.

Two coffins. One in a slick matte black, with a white stylised skull printed around it. The other in white, with two long black chains anchored around the edges like lace.

It was the biggest wedding Nevada had ever seen.      

 

1/26/2016

Soul Mark

**You get a convenient soul mate mark AU**

Crona has had the heavy shackle around their wrist for as long as they can remember. They might have even had it before Ragnarok. It’s magical of course, with no keyhole or hinges. Just a perfectly smooth band of metal that grows with them. It adheres tightly to their wrist, barely moving at all and Crona doesn’t think they’ve ever been able to wash the pale skin under it.

Crona never asked Medusa about it. Medusa never explained it.

They liked being able to eat more than they wanted their curiosity satisfied.

But sometimes when the darkness and hunger and pain was too much, Crona would find their corner and whisper to it. Often it wasn’t very coherent, mostly just mumbling about whatever came to mind, and Crona’s mind was never very clear. Sometimes they swore they could feel the skin under it tingle, like the shackle was responding.

It helped not to feel so alone.   

 

1/27/2016

Close Quarters. 

It was all Black*Star’s fault. 

Typical. 

Crona and Kid had become separated and trapped after the other meister had shouted and the ceiling had come down. Kid, very invested in Crona’s safety, had pushed them into the wall. However the rubble had showered down around them, pinning them both to the wall.

That was bad. 

As if it wasn’t difficult it enough being in a dim, tight place with someone Kid rather...admired. What was worse was Kid’s face had been shoved into the soft skin of Crona’s neck, trying to take shallow breaths, but unable to move away from the comforting scent of rose and cotton.

It was making things...rather hard.

Crona wiggled against him, whimpering and Kid groaned internally, wishing there could be more than an inch of space between them..

“Crona, take a deep breath. We’ll be fine. Knowing Maka, she’s probably digging us out bare handed right now.” His voice was muffled, mouth nearly pressed into their clavical, but he awkwardly patted their shoulder. 

“S-sorry. I just don’t like the dark.” 

“I know. But try to think about other things.”

They wiggled again and Kid could feel his face heat up. 

“Heh-heh. Kid, you’re breath tickles.” 

This was it. 

This was how he died.  

1/28/2016

Dark Marriage.

Kid had never thought he would get married. It hadn’t ever occurred to him that he’d find someone that he connect enough to.

And in a way, he still hadn’t. 

But it seemed like the right thing to do. Crona hadn’t ever had a family, never been allowed to settle down and become a permanent fixture.

Well now they were, in the ever dark night sky.

Crona had taken over half of what his father’s job had been. They’d saved the world and let Kid keep his freedom. 

It was the very least Kid could do, to give Crona the family they’d never had. 

“Lord Death, I didn’t know you were married!” The reporter looked surprised. 

Kid smiled under his mask.   

 


End file.
